Searching for the True Me
by Alexis Khalida
Summary: PostGoF, PostHogwarts. Twenty years after the defeat of Voldemort, Alexis Rhian learns something about her parents' past that could affect her entire future. Plus, a new Dark Power threatens the peace of the Wizarding World. DHr, HG, RLav


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: This was written for a contest at a message board I'm apart of. I plan on continuing this, but I cannot guarantee the speediest updates.

This is an AU because it's only Post-GoF. There will not (I hope) be any mentions of OotP or HBP in this entire story. Please enjoy!

"And so, in the year 2000, Voldemort was finally defeated by Harry Potter with the help of Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and, the most surprising members of the group, Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy.

"After the defeat of the Dark Lord, the public soon learned that Snape and Malfoy were spies for the Order of the Phoenix. As previously explained in Chapter 2, the Order was a group founded by Albus Dumbledore in the first war against Voldemort as the main resistance for the Dark Lord. They fought many battles against the Death Eaters and helped save many lives.

"During the Final Battle, Snape gave his life in order to protect Potter. In this action, he allowed Potter to reach the Dark Lord and destroy him. This action reflects the sacrifice of Dumbledore in the Battle of Hogsmead in the year 1998. That battle marked the turning point in the second war.

"After the Final Battle and being discovered as a spy for the Order, Malfoy went missing. Many people believe that he was killed by some rogue Death Eaters as revenge for his betrayal. Others believe he ran away from the fame, while another variation of the rumour is he is hiding from the rogue Death Eaters seeking their revenge.

"In the following years, this author has searched for the other members of the group that freed our world from the hold of the Dark Lord. Potter now teaches at his alumni, Hogwarts, as a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I was able to talk with him and he said he is teaching so that should someone like Voldemort should rise, everyone will be able to protect themselves. Weasley is happily married with four children and works at the Ministry of Magic as an Auror. His main goal is the find the few remaining rogue Death Eaters and stop any other Dark Lords from rising. Hermione Granger has been missing from our world for eighteen years.

"These five people, along with the entire Order of the Phoenix, will be forever remembered, and we will always be in their debt."

The pale blond teenager closed the book softly while staring out of the window at the afternoon sun. The rays of light reflected in the silvery eyes set in the tan face. She distractedly pushed a piece of her bushy hair that had escaped from the French braid behind her ear. A soft knock on wood woke the teen out of her thoughts. "Who on Earth could that be?"

The squeaky door was opened and two male voices were heard drifting up the stairs into the teen's room. She cracked open the door curiously. Peaking through the small crack, she looked to see who was visiting. "Professor Potter?" She whispered to herself. Her curiousity peaked, the teen quietly tried to walk down the stairs. Unfortunately for her, she stepped on the wrong part of a stair, which ended up squeaking loudly. The two males turned to stare at her.

"Ah, Ms. Rhian, how good to see you." The dark haired man said.

"Professor Potter?" She asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

Professor Potter gave a slight chuckle. "I'm here to speak to your parents."

"But I didn't- I mean, why?"

"That is between your parents and I." Professor Potter replied shortly.

Before the teen could reply, the phone rang. After a few minutes, a woman's voice shouted, "Alexis, phone for you."

"Ok mom." Alexis, the teen, shouted back. "It was, er, good to see you again Professor Potter." She said slightly cross at her professor.

"It was good to see you too." Professor Potter replied in the same tone.

Alexis walked into another room where her mother was standing. "Who is it?"

Her mother laughed and rolled her eyes, "Who else?"

"Trudy!" Alexis squealed. She quickly took the phone from her mother's hand and said, "Hey Trudy. What's up."

Before her friend answered, Alexis heard her mother mutter, "Honestly, you'd think she hadn't seen the girl for a month, instead of yesterday." Her mother left the room when she heard her name being called for in another room. "Yes, before you ask, you're allowed to go to her house, but she can't come here right now."

Alexis mouthed, "Thanks," before listening to her phone conversation.

"Oh, nothing, just the sky." Trudy's voice answered.

"That joke is so old." Alexis quipped.

"So do you want to do potions homework together?"

"Ugh, possibly. Honestly, what was Morathi thinking? Doesn't he know that we're supposed to be enjoying the summer?"

"I don't know. So, my mom said it was okay that you come over here."

"Yeah," Alexis heard some laughter coming for the sitting room, "I'll be there in a little bit. I have something really odd to tell you when I get there."

"What?"

"In person, okay? I'll see you in a bit, okay?"

"Yeah, in a bit." They both hung up the phone. Alexis listened for more talking while she went up to her room, grabbed her things, and walked to the front door. When the adults heard her come down the stairs, they stopped talking. Alexis kept her face blank while they stared at her.

"Going to Trudy's?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah, Potions homework calls." Alexis replied grudgingly to the laughter of the other adults. After they said their farewells and warnings, she left through the front door.

A few feet from the house, Alexis sighed. "Okay, now I have to see what on Earth they're up to." She hid her bag in some bushes while she doubled back to the fence. She quickly climbed over the fence and jumped into the backyard. Quietly, she walked around the house and to the back door. Making sure not to let the door click, Alexis crept into her house.

When she neared the sitting room, she dropped to her stomach and slowly crawled as close as she could without being seen. "Are you sure that we don't need a silencing charm, Hermione?" Alexis recognized Professor Potter's voice.

"I'm sure Harry." Replied a voice that Alexis thought was her mother, but it was different somehow. Plus, her mother's name wasn't Hermione. "Alexis is over at Trudy's house, so the only people here are the three of us."

Harry sighed, "Okay."

"So," came the changed voice of her father, "why did you come in the middle of the summer instead of during term?"

"Well, Draco, Hermione, it seems that there is a dark force rising."

"I thought we decided that we yours and Ron's jobs." Hermione answered.

"We did, but we can't stop it. And I'm afraid for you and Draco."

"Ah, thanks Potter, I feel all warm and tingly inside."

"Hey, Malfoy, you can stuff it."

Hermione interrupted the ensuing fight, "Why are you so worried? I- I mean, we thought that there wasn't anything to worry about. With you as our Secret Keeper, we can't be found."

"And that should be right. But, this new force, isn't focused on taking over the world. Actually, we don't know a whole lot at the moment. Hell, we don't even know who is doing all of this."

"Then what, Potter, do you know?" Draco asked in a drawling voice.

"This person, whoever it is, is after pure bloods. And he seems to have a way to get around any concealment spells. Already, one pure blood family, who we thought were well protected, has gone missing."

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Your husband's ex-fiance's family, the Parkison's."

"And we're regretting losing them, how?"

"Maybe you think they deserve it for past actions, but what if this new person goes after you? What if he finds a way through the Fidelus charm and finds you."

"Why would they be after me? I mean, I helped stop the Muggle-borns from getting killed. So I shouldn't be a target."

"But if this person is after world domination, the best place to start would be to get rid of the previous resistance from the last would-be dictator. We're all possibly under risk."

"Luckily, no one but us knows Alexis's real last name and parentage. Otherwise she would be a prime target."

"Yeah, the daughter of Hermione Granger-Malfoy and Draco Malfoy would be a choice target to get a lot of people to follow her." Draco said. "But Alexis doesn't know, and neither does anyone else. So, we're safe. At least she is. That's all I really care about, is Alexis going to be safe?"

"She should be safe, as long as you two are safe. Besides, Hogwarts is still one of the safest places in the world."

Alexis hurried away from the sitting room, absorbing all the information she had just heard. _'Is it true? Are my parents really the two people the Wizarding world has been searching for for almost twenty years' _Alexis thought to herself as she left the house in the same manner as she had entered it.


End file.
